The Pianist
by Trixie Ray
Summary: You think I don't blame myself!Don't you think I wanted to do something?Don't you think I blame myself for what happened to Harry? - RW/HG. rated T. full/better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**The Pianist**

**

* * *

**

Author: Bea Mendes

**Notes from:** Ichigo Murasaki (id: 1372843)

**Ideas from: **Broken Violin (id: 991025)

**Shipper:** Ron W. X Hermione G.

**Fic Rated: T**

**Full summary: **The Golden Trio and Lupin are meeting Sirius at the Shrieking Shack for an Order's meeting. But at the end thing's don't go so well, Hermione is almost raped… What will happen? How will she deal with it?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters do not belong to us. If it did, well, somethings would be very different… We only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter One

"Yeah Sirius, we get it. We'll tell Dumbledore as soon as we get to the castle."

"Just be careful you three. I've been hearing some rumors that Voldemort has some plan against one of the members of the Golden Trio."

"Yeah, and when he didn't?!" Ron said laughing a little of the tragic situation there lives had been.

"You are so funny Ronald." Hermione turned to Sirius and Remus "I'm gonna go back first, no one will suspect me." No one could say that she was breaking any rules, she was a Head Girl after all, and could walk at Hogwarts anytime she wanted. They all agreed and she headed the first floor of the Shrieking Shack. Before she could sense the imminent danger and run, she got caught. By large and strong arms. Zabini's arms to be more explicit.

"Now, now, now. What do we have here? Harry Potter's slut." he said in a low voice, his wand pointed to her throat.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked in a low voice that showed the fear she was feeling. Zabini thought that it was the fear of being there, alone with him, but it wasn't just that. Hermione also feared that he found out that Sirius was there. She tried to catch her wand, but Zabini caught her hand in an unfriendly manner.

"Ah ah ahh... Don't even think about it..." With that he took her wand of her hand.

She thought of what she could do, scream for help was definitely the first option. But she thought about Sirius again.

She tried to buy herself some time and then she heard the sound of Buckbeat leaving the Shack. Without thinking twice she screamed for help.

Remus, Harry and Ron appeared immediately. Remus with his wand pointed to Zabini, Harry looked at them, not able to join Lupin because he had forgotten his wand and Ron, well, stuck in the place, in shock.

"Ok... Now calm down… you really don't need to do this…"

"Oh no you old piece of… I think I really do want to do this!"

Harry began moving towards Ron's wand, which was in his pocket. But Zabini saw it.

"You move again Potter , and you'll regret it!" he looked to Hermione, wand still pointed to her throat, and whispered in her ear, not so low though so that everyone could hear him talking "What does a filthy mudblood desperate scream sounds like?"

"Don't you dare touching her!" Harry shouted distracting Zabini and with that Remus shot him a curse and he let Hermione go. Harry went to get Hermione but she fell on the floor first. When he was almost touching her Zabini shot a Sectumsempra to him. He began bleeding from everywhere. Hermione just looked at him, not knowing what to do with his blood all over her. Lupin at the same moment shot Zabini s stunning spell.

He got next to Harry and pointed his wand at him and began saying things that Hermione didn't understand, with that the bleeding stopped, but Harry had gone really pale. Ron realized what was going on and hurried to Hermione, to try to calm her down.

Hermione didn't know what was going on anymore, she just kept thinking of Zabini catching her and everybody appearing there to save her. The discussion. And Harry bleeding. Bleeding so much she thought he would die, he really would if it wasn't for Lupin, if he was not there Harry would die because of the loss of blood.

She felt Ron beside her, trying to calm her down. But how could she stay calm? Harry almost got killed because of her! And she was almost …

"_Put him here"_

She heard someone speaking, but didn't know who it was, everything was a blur to her.

"_Oh Merlin! What happened Remus?! We need to call Dumbledore immediately!"_

She didn't know what to think anymore. Her friend was almost killed!

"_I need a Blood Replenishing Potion! Get it for me! It's in the…"_

When she looked up she saw that they were at the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was taking care of Harry while Lupin was getting the Potion for him. She saw that her Professor was also covered in blood. She looked around and saw Professor McGonagall entering the room with Dumbledore, really angry. Ron was still besides her. Trying to get her out of there. How could she get more traumatized? He was also with blood in his robes, probably he had stained the robes while hugging Hermione. He had this strange expression in his face.

--

Ron was so confused, why didn't he help them?! Of course, he had been paralyzed because of the shock! Harry was between life and death now! And he could have helped! If he wasn't so stupid he could have grabbed his wand and protected Harry when Zabini shot the spell! But no, he just stayed there and looked to everything. He just didn't know why he panicked so much. Well, of course he knew. When he saw Zabini holding Hermione against him, with his wand pointed to her throat his heart stopped. He saw the fear in her eyes. He noticed Lupin grabbing his wand and pointing to Zabini, but he didn't manage to do the same. He knew that Lupin, Harry and Zabini were arguing but he didn't listen. Ok, that's a lie. He heard when Zabini said _"What does a filthy mudblood desperate scream sounds like?"_ and then he felt this intense rage towards the boy. But everything happened so fast after this. He just saw Harry running towards Hermione while she was falling, Lupin taking care of Zabini. Zabini hitting Harry with a Sectumsempra. The horror in Hermione's eyes. And that's when he found the strength to go there and comfort her.

--

Hermione continued looking around the room and saw Zabini, in a corner. She shivered when he looked at her. He couldn't move, but it wasn't because of the stunning spell. An invisible rope was holding him. He also couldn't speak, but the look in his eyes said everything, "_Fucking bitch! I will kill you!"_ He looked to Harry and then back at her again, as if saying: "_It's all your fault" _She looked away, tears in her eyes. She saw Lupin talking furiously to Dumbledore and pointing to Zabini and them, clearly telling him what had happened. McGonagall was looking worried from Harry to Hermione and to Ron while she listened to the story Lupin was telling. Hermione now didn't hear a thing they were talking. She began felling dizzy and felt that her legs were giving away. She also felt Ron holding her when she began to faint. After that everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pianist**

**

* * *

**

Author: Bea Mendes

**Notes from:** Ichigo Murasaki (id: 1372843)

**Ideas from: **Broken Violin (id: 991025)

**Shipper:** Ron W. X Hermione G.

**Fic Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters do not belong to us. If it did, well, somethings would be very different… We only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter Two

One week had passed since the whole, "incident" with the Golden Trio, and it's obvious that everybody in the school knew about it. Not with all the details of course. They just knew that Hermione was almost raped, by Zabini, and when Harry tried to do something Zabini hit him with a powerful spell, so that was why Harry was in the Hospital Wing for so long. The teachers didn't know how the students knew about this, and they were sure that Ron didn't speak about it. They knew Harry wouldn't because he had been in sort of a coma, for the blood loss, for five days. But recovering. And they knew that Hermione wouldn't because she wasn't really talking. To any one. Madam Pomfrey said it was a trauma, that she would talk again eventually.

This only confirmed the whole school that something had happened with her. That and the fact that Zabini was sent to Azkaban out of the blue. One day he was there and the other he was almost getting the Kiss. That pissed most of the Slytherins that were really connected to each other.

Hermione and Ron were leaving the Potion Class room when no other than Pansy Parkinson stopped her, with some other Slytherin girls behind her and some Slytherin boys near listening, including Draco Malfoy himself.

"You're faking aren't you Mudblood?" she then turned to her friends and continued speaking "Stupid Mudblood! She thinks that she is so important!" they all began laughing at Hermione's face, which now had some tears in her eyes. "You actually thought some one would actually want to touch you? Better, you thought that Zabini would want to touch you? That's pathetic! Why would he do such gross thing?!" Everybody laughed at that, from the girls to even Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shut up Parkinson!" Ron said angry "No one whose name is the same of a disease should dare to talk!"

With that Ron took Hermione from the class room, with a protective arm around her shoulder. "Don't listen to her, Herms. You know she's trying to mess with your life. Come, let's check out on Harry"

They were heading to the Hospital Wing, because they had a free period, when they ran into Ginny, who was going to have Potions. She handed Hermione a piece of parchment.

_Meet me at the Requirement Room at lunch. Alone._

_G.W._

She didn't show Ron the parchment. When they got to the Hospital Wing they saw a really tired Harry. He still was recovering from the Sectumsempra, but now his face had it's normal color back.

Ron told Harry the news, and what had happened in Potions. When Hermione went to the bathroom Ron told what happened after it.

"You should have listened to that stupid Pansy Parkinson! That idiot! I mean, all school knows about Herms and she just stayed there telling her that she was making everything up! What does she think? That Hermione wants attention?!"

"I bet Malfoy was there too."

"Of course he was! He kept laughing with Pansy and the other Slytherins! Herms, of course, didn't say a word."

"She's still not talking?"

"No… Not even to Ginny…"

"It's been a week, I mean... Ok it must have been really hard but I'm really starting to get worried about her, y'know?"

"Yeah me too. She's just really not talking. Even in classes. It's so quiet now around all classrooms. At the beginning the teachers even asked her few question, but that didn't help. She still didn't say a word."

They stopped talking about that and moved on to Quidditch because Hermione got back to the Wing.

"I can't believe I'm not allowed to play next month's game! I mean, it's against Slytherin! I'm sure I'll be better until then!"

"I know mate… That really sucks!"

"Well, how is the team? I mean, you're the leader now…"

"Yeah, they're fine. We just need to practice a little. I bucked the field for Saturday. And McGonagall reassured me that Slytherin wouldn't get in our way. I mean, we need to train the new Seeker"

"Who is it by the way?"

When Ron was about to say Madam Pomfrey appeared and said that visiting hour was over, and it was lunch time. That they could visit Harry another time. He wouldn't run away, was the little joke she made.

Hermione hugged Harry and he gave her a goodbye saying that everything would be fine. To Ron he said:

"Take care of her…"

Ron understood the message: "If Malfoy laughs at her again, punch him!"

"Always."

Hermione didn't hear that, she just walked out of the Hospital Wing. When Ron asked if she was hungry she just pointed to the stairs, silently telling that she would go to the Common Room or the library or whatever. So no, she wasn't hungry.

Ron waved Hermione a goodbye and said that after lunch he would go to the Quidditch field to see some things, because in the afternoon they had no classes.

Hermione began walking towards the Requirement Room thinking. What did Ginny have to say to her that Ron couldn't hear? Or know?

All way up to the seventh floor she kept thinking Harry. He was just so, near death the day he got hit with the spell. When she saw the blood coming out of him, she got so scared. She really thought that he would die. It was so lucky that Remus knew what to do. And now, he was recovering so well. As well as he could. Madam Pomfrey said that in few days he would be able to leave the Wing. Even the next day maybe. It all depended on how he was feeling. And he wouldn't have any scars, because of Remus. If he hadn't been so fast…

The corridors were empty, there was silence everywhere. Just the pictures were talking to her. Saying hello's to her. Wishing her a good day. Ignoring her. But every time she passed a frame she could swear to hear things like:

"_Poor her."_

"_She's really bad."_

"_I've heard he's going to get the Kiss for doing this."_

She rushed the last few meters. She got to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, she thought of what she needed and walked three times passing it before the door appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pianist**

**

* * *

**

Author: Bea Mendes

**Notes from:** Ichigo Murasaki (id: 1372843)

**Ideas from: **Broken Violin (id: 991025)

**Shipper:** Ron W. X Hermione G.

**Fic Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters do not belong to us. If it did, well, something would be very different… We only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Hey Herms." Ginny said to her as soon as Hermione entered the room. All she got back was a slight smile from the friend.

"Well," she continued knowing that Hermione wouldn't utter a word "I called you here because I'm really concerned with you and Ronald."

Hermione just kept looking to Ginny with a frown.

"He… well, probably he'll kill me if I say this, but whatever. He's coming here a lot lately. He told me the other day when I saw him entering the Common Room past eleven. I asked what he was doing and he said…" she took a deep breath "he said that he would show me one day. Well, he did show me. He comes here to play the piano Herms. I was looking at his notebook, the one he's using to compose!, and well, your name was all over the place." She gave Hermione a thin notebook and when she opened she saw that her name was really all over it, with some music notes.

"I heard him playing and well, he is quite good actually. But, he never learned how to play it. I mean, how did he learn it?" she paused a little. "The part that I'm concerned is because, I guess that's the way he found to deal with what happened." Ginny knew what really happened with her friends. "He never mentioned to me about what happened, but I know he is dealing with it. I'm concerned about you, because you're not talking Herms. To anyone. I know it must have been a huge trauma and all but, I'm starting to freak out a little."

Hermione didn't look to Ginny while she was saying all those things. She just kept looking down to Ron's notebook, not knowing what to think.

She looked at Ginny, tears in her eyes. And left the Requirement Room almost running. She had to find Ron. She just had to.

She looked at her watch and saw that lunch time was nearly over, and remembered him telling her that he was going to the Quidditch Field after it.

She left Hogwarts and ran towards the Field. Founding Ron there, alone, thinking about the match against Slytherin.

"Herms? What happened? Are you crying?" he made her sit down next to him and hugged her gently.

Hermione looked the notebook in her hands and then to Ron. She gave him the notebook. Admiration and confusion in her eyes.

Ron looked to the notebook, he didn't need to open it to know what was inside. He knew. He knew it to well. "Herms…"

She just looked away, wiping some tears away.

"Why can't you talk to us again?!"

She looked down. Telling him "_I'm sorry"_, sorry for making his life this difficult. As if telling that all was her fault. That's when Ron snapped out.

"It was not your fault! Most of all was mine! You think I don't blame myself?! Don't you think I **wanted **to do something? Don't you think that I blame myself for what happened to Harry? I wanted to help you but fear didn't let me! I'm a bloody coward and I hate it! I know! So stop looking like you were sorry! You have nothing to be sorry for, so stop thinking it was your fault! And now stop looking at me with pity! Also stop thinking I don't love you!' When Ron finished his little speech he was breathless, but he turned from Hermione and started walking to the castle, frustrated.

--

When she got there she had this strange look in her face, a mix of confusion and something else. When he asked her if she was crying, he knew she wouldn't answer, but it wouldn't hurt trying. That's what he thought.

Her expression changed when she gave him the notebook. _"Ginny"_ was all that he thought at the moment. He saw her eyes asking for forgiveness. _He_ was the one that had to ask for it! Not her! Every night in his sleep he had nightmares remembering what happened. He didn't moving. Harry getting hit. The fear in Hermione's eyes and in Lupin's attitudes. Hermione passing out. If only he had helped none of this would have happened! Things would have been different. And that thought always made him get frustrated.

His best friends were in danger that night, and he did nothing to help. The worst is that he knew that if something happened with him, Hermione and Harry wouldn't hesitate one second to help him.

That's why he snapped out. He just couldn't believe she thought it was her fault. It just didn't make sense to him. Couldn't she see that it had been his fault?

--

"_I do not"_

She said so low that he thought he was hearing things now. That's all he needed right now. Begin having hallucinations.

But when he turned he saw, her lips closing. So it was true, she did whisper something! She was talking again!

"What?"

"I do not" her voice was still almost inaudible, but he heard, as if she had shouted it this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pianist**

**

* * *

**

Author: Bea Mendes

**Notes from:** Ichigo Murasaki (id: 1372843)

**Ideas from: **Broken Violin (id: 991025)

**Shipper:** Ron W. X Hermione G.

**Fic Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters do not belong to us. If it did, well, something would be very different… We only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter Four

"You don't what Herms?"

"I don't think it's your fault. I don't think you're a coward and, I don't think you don't love me." Hermione began crying and Ron hugged her

"Shh, it's okay. Calm down" He gently hugged her to him a little bit more tightly and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."

They stayed like this for almost ten minutes. Hermione had stopped crying by now, and was just silently getting comfort from his embrace.

"Why did you start playing the piano? Ginny told me you didn't know how to."

"For you I guess. I went to the Requirement the day after everything and asked for some place where I could take you and she could begin to be happy again. And when I opened the door, there was a piano. Do you know why it appeared?"

Hermione looked at him, with puffy eyes. "Yeah, I like listening to songs with piano when I'm not okay, it's sort of my escape from reality y'know? But how did you learn it?"

"I don't know Herms. I sat in front of it and began playing. It's weird I know. But…"

"Can I see you playing?"

"Of course you can!" Ron grabbed her hand and they walked back to the castle. Not speaking. There was no need for words at that moment. They just needed to stay together.

They got in front of the tapestry and Ron walked three times in front of it. The door appeared and he led Hermione in. The room was almost empty, it only had the piano in the middle.

Hermione sat at the little bench besides Ron, in front of the piano.

Ron started playing. She noticed the room changing, it looked like a little garden now, just like the one she had thought of. She got up and began walking while she listened to the beautiful song he was playing.

It was quiet and sad at first, but as Ron kept playing it turned to be painfully sweet and she began feeling happier. She let a smile play in her face. It had been a week, and she definitely needed that. It was perfect, so perfect that she began crying. As Ron played he watched Hermione wonder around the room, she had a smile in her face and then she began crying, he didn't stop playing because her face was happy, calm. She needed that.

Hermione saw that song as a symbol, a symbol that told her that everything would end up just fine. When Ron finished the song she went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered "Thank you."

--

Later that night Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was really late and they were the only ones there. They had classes tomorrow but they didn't care. All they cared was staying there and talking to each other.

All of a sudden the portrait opened and Harry appeared behind it. The first thing he saw was Ron, and then he heard a voice, that couldn't be from the redhead. It was a girl's voice, sweet. One that he would recognize anywhere. Hermione's voice. He ran towards the sofa they were sitting and hugged Hermione tightly.

"You're talking again!" Hermione hugged him back with all the strength she had.

"And you are back again!" Hermione smiled to him when they let each other go.

"Welcome back mate." Ron and Harry hugged each other too, though it was quicker.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Harry."

"Don't be." He looked at her and searched for any trace of sadness in her face. When he found none he asked her, "are you really okay?"

Hermione looked to Ron and hold his hand. While looking at it she answered. "I'm starting to be."

:.:Fin:.:

A/N: hello! Well, my friend Carol (Ichigo Murasaki) wrote the notes of this fic and gave then to me to write the story. Our other friend, Lí (Violina), gave us some ideas too! Well thank you for reading it! We really hope you liked it!

Let us know what you thought of it?

=D

Bea~, Cah~ and Lí~!


End file.
